Girl Meets She Does Like Me
by cappuchoni
Summary: Set after "Girl Meets She Don't Like Me." Riley has no idea what flirting is, after all she's been flirting with her best friend for years without knowing it. She told a girl she liked her, but the message may have not been received the way she had intended.
1. Chapter 1

"Maya, something really weird happened today. Remember that girl who didn't like me?"

"Chai? Yeah, I remember, Riles." You look at her confused. Neither of you had spoke of her since the incident weeks ago.

"She asked me out on a date."

You're surprised and a little jealous, but you don't let the latter show. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I asked her to clarify. Apparently she thought I was flirting with her when I told her I liked her."

"Wow." You thought she sounded like she was flirting too be honest, but you knew Riley didn't mean to. Not many straight girls randomly complement each other's eyes and knees, but Riley wasn't your average girl. "What did you say?"

"I told her no of course! I'm with Lucas. Honestly, I didn't think I was talking any differently than I do to you. Do I flirt with you, Peaches?"

You give her a smile, "I know you don't mean to."

"Oh," Riley looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I don't mind." You really don't mind. It would be easier if she stopped, but your heart couldn't handle it if she did.

"It was weird being asked out by a girl. I've never thought about being with a girl before." Riley paused before continuing, "Have you ever thought about being with a girl?"

She did it, she asked the one question you never wanted her to ask. Keeping this is secret is one thing. Flat out lying is another. You close your eyes, and brace yourself for what happens next. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

She seems surprised. You guess she never really did notice. "Anyone in particular?"

How do you answer this? "Um… yeah."

"Do I know her?"

You wish she'd stop. You mentally beg her to stop. "Y-You could say that."

"Is she in our class?"

You know it's coming. Riley won't let this go. You're about to lose your best friend. "Mmhmm."

"Have you told her?"

 _I'm about to._ "No. It's… complicated."

"I think you should tell her," she says matter-of-factly. You know she would be saying that if she knew.

"I can't."

"Oh. Is she with someone else?"

You nod.

"Is it Darby?"

 _Oh, Honey._ You shake your head.

"Is it… oh…" You can hear her voice change as she puts the pieces together. You slam your eyes shut, not daring to look at her right now. "It's me."


	3. Chapter 3

"I… I'll l-leave if you w-want me to." You turn to leave through the Bay Window, but a hand on your wrist stops you.

"Please don't leave, Peaches." She's looking at you, and you try to not think how beautiful she looks.

You sit back down and stare down at your hands, which you fiddle with mindlessly. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You can't control how you feel."

"I don't want to lose you, Riles." It's true. That's why you've gone so long without saying anything, and then some stupid locker girl had to come along and make Riley start _thinking_ things.

"You could never lose me. I… I'm just sorry I don't feel the same way." You're heart shattered. You could feel the pieces breaking and ricocheting around in your chest. This is why you never said anything. You wanted to avoid this pain.

The tears were starting, you could feel them burning against your eyes.

"I… I kn-know."

She puts her arm around you, causing you to catch your breath. Its these little things you'll hold on to.

"Maya, you should find someone to make you happy. You deserve to be happy too, you know?"

You muster the best attempt at a smile you can and nod. _You are who makes me happy._ "I'll try."

* * *

And you do try. You come out the following day. Now that Riley knows you aren't as worried about everyone else knowing too.

The surprise comes when Chai starts talking to you… a lot. Riley told you that you deserved someone so you ask her out on a date. You aren't sure why you are so shocked when she accepts.

She isn't Riley. No one could ever be Riley. But you try.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have another date tonight," you tell her.

"I'm so happy for you, Peaches!" She genuinely looks excited for you. This is what she wanted for you after all.

"Thanks, Riles."

* * *

You meet Chai at Paco's Tacos for dinner before the movie. The conversation is generic, but it is with anyone besides… _don't think of her while you're out with someone else._ She holds your hand as you walk to the theater, but it feels unnatural. There is only one hand that has ever felt right in yours. _Don't think about her!_

That's how the entire night goes. Every thing she does reminds you of _her_.

Riley would have loved the movie you saw.

You bought Riley's favorite snacks out of habit.

You go for frozen yogurt after the movie. Without thinking you selected her favorite flavors and toppings. Riley always loves experimenting and ends up hating what she picked out so you trade with her. You do that every time because you'll do anything to make her face light up.

The two of you walk back towards your apartment, and she kisses you. It's your first kiss, not counting the time Farkle kissed the palm of your hand on the subway. You can feel the tears forming but you try to push them away. This is what should be happening. You should be kissing people. You should be moving on. Your heart shouldn't be breaking.


	5. Chapter 5

"How did the date go?"

"She kissed me." You reply. _And I couldn't stop thinking about you._

"W-wow." You hear something break in her voice. It's probably just your imagination.

"I think we are going out again this weekend."

"Thats… that's great, Maya. Really, that's great."

You look at her through squinted eyes. "Riles?"

"It's nothing, Peaches. I'm happy for you." If you didn't know better you'd swear she was lying. She doesn't like you like that. You need to stop hoping for something that will never happen. _Hope is for suckers._ You must never forget that.

"Ok. How are thinks with you and Ranger Rick?"

She rolls her eyes at you, causing you both to laugh. "I don't know. I'm not really sure how things are going anymore."

"Sorry," you lie. You aren't sorry. You want that Huckleberry Ranger Rick Haaa-hurrr Cowboy to go back to Texas so he would have never stole your girl. _She isn't your girl, Hart. You have a girl. You have Chai. Stop thinking about Riley like that._

"I think I'm going to end it."

"Oh. Wow. Sorry, Riley." _No I'm not._

"Yeah… I just have some thinking I need to do."


	6. Chapter 6

She did it. She really did it. You couldn't help but smile as Riley told you the story. Lucas had been completely blindsided. You shouldn't be this happy. You shouldn't be holding back a smile as your best friend tells you how she just dumped her boyfriend. You shouldn't be happy she is single when you have a girlfriend.

"You going to be alright, Riles?" You try to be supportive.

"I'm fine. It was the right thing to do," she tells you.

"I thought you two were happy."

She looks at you like she wants to tell you something, but is holding back. "It was for the best. I… I…" she drifts off in thought as she stares into your eyes. "I want…"

"Honey?"

She smiles at you. "I want some time alone. Yeah… I think that would be best."

"Oh. I'll go then. Call me if you need anything?"

She nods back as you turn to climb through the Bay Window.

* * *

You notice Riley has seemed different since it happened, but you try to brush it off as her being upset about the breakup. She's been more affectionate and complimenting more often than normal. For a girl who recently found out she was kind of a flirt she sure has turned it up rather than down.

It was a Saturday and you sat side by side at the Bay Window, as you two usually always did.

"You ok, Riles?" You ask her.

"I'm fine, Peaches. I was just thinking. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." She looks overwhelmed about something, but you don't want to pry if she isn't up for talking.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it," you respond.

Riley lays her head on your shoulder and you smile. You two stay that way for a while until your phone buzzes.

"Sorry, Riles. I need to go," you say when you look at it. It was a text from Chai, your girlfriend. "Chai wants me to meet her for coffee. She said its important."

"I wish you didn't have to go," she admits.

"I'll be back after." She looks like a sad puppy as you start to move. "I promise."

You climb out through the Bay Window and start making your way to Topanga's. When you get there you find her sitting at the window seat in the back. You walk over to her and sit next to her. She backs away when you try to give her a kiss hello.

"Ok?" You ask her, your voice full of confusion.

"We need to talk, Maya."

You stare at her. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Do you want to be with me?"

"I… I'm the one that asked you out. Remember?" She is dumping you. You are getting dumped.

"I remember. You asked me out when she was taken. She's single now, and you're… distracted."

You stare at her. You can't argue with what she is saying so you just stay silent.

"This is still new. We need to stop before either of us get hurt. Before I get hurt. I know you want to be with Riley, so go get her."

You frown, "She doesn't want to be with me."

Her jaw drops before she forms a smile, "You're joking right? Why do you think she broke up with that guy?"

"It wasn't working out. She told me."

"Sweetie, she was jealous. She wants you. I'd bet on it."

You search your mind, desperate to put enough pieces together to convince yourself its true. Tilting your head back up from your lap you look at Chai, "I'm sorry."

"It's been less than a month. We never even decided we were exclusive or anything, Maya. I'm not mad. You should be with who makes you happy. Go to her."

"Thanks."

"And if you happen to find any girls who you think I might like you can put in a good word for me?"

You laugh, "Yeah. I can definitely do that." She pulls you into a hug that you graciously accept.


	7. Chapter 7

"Room for one more single girl in here?" You poke your head through the open Bay Window and wait for Riley's answer. Disappointment hits you when you find the room empty.

You walk downstairs and as you come to the living room you hear Riley's voice.

"I messed up, Mom. I really messed up."

You see Riley curled up in Mrs. Matthews lap. She is stroking her daughters hair, trying to sooth her.

"It's too late. I wish I could take it back! I've lost everything!"

You feel your hear shatter all over again. She wants to take her breakup with Lucas back. Chai had you convinced Riley wanted to be with you, and here she is crying over her ex boyfriend.

"Why don't you just talk to Maya, sweetie?"

"She doesn't want to talk about this."

 _You can talk to me about anything, Riles. You know that._

You walk around to the front of the couch silently, waiting for someone to notice you. Mrs. Matthews looked up and made eye contact with you, smiling. She nudges Riley, who looks up and turns around to see you.

"Maya?"

"Hi," your voice was smaller than you intended.

"Bay Window. Bay Window right now," she grabs your hand and leads you up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"So… you have regrets?"

"I do."

"I'm sure Lucas would take you back," you look to your lap and anxiously play with your hands.

"What?" She sounded confused.

"You regret breaking up with him. It's ok. I heard you and your mom talking."

"You may have been listening to what I said, but you didn't hear me. I wasn't talking about Lucas."

"You weren't?" You look up at her, a flicker of hope in your eyes.

She shakes her head. "It doesn't matter though."

"Why not?"

"I… realized something, but it was too late."

Your mind is spinning. Could Chai have been right about this? Does Riley want you? "What was too late?"

She swallows and averts her eyes. "I realized I have feelings for you too." _Oh my god._ "But you're with Chai now… because I told you to find someone. I'm too late."

"Riles, Chai and I broke up."

Her eyes go wide and her head snaps to face you.

"Really?"

"This afternoon. That's why she had to meet me. It's over."

"I… I'm sorry, Peaches."

"I'm not. She knew I had feelings for someone else, and she told me to go to her. She put this crazy idea in my head that my feelings may be returned you see… and…"

She pulls you in close by your chin, as she always has. Her hand moves up on your face, and she is tracing your lips with her thumb. Your breathing deepens under her touch and your eyes flutter close. Riley's hand leaves your lips and you whimper at the lack of contact. You don't have the chance to open your eyes before you feel her at your lips again, but this time it isn't her fingers. It's her lips. She's kissing you.

Tears pool behind your eyelids as thousands of emotions whirl around inside your chest. The girl you've loved for as long as you can remember is kissing you, and its even more perfect than you imagined.

When she finally pulls away you refuse to open your eyes. If you open your eyes she won't be there, this will have been a dream. As long as you keep your eyes closed you can live this a little longer.

"Maya? Look at me."

She's asking you to look at her. You can't ignore her. You say an internal prayer for her to still be there when your eyes open. Slowly you lift your eyelids until the light of the room pierces your eyes and after your sight adjusts all you can see is her. Sitting in front of you, smiling.

"But, I thought you were…"

She gives you a weak smile. "I did too. I saw you with her, and something snapped. I guess I was trying to ignore it before, but I want to be with you too." Her hand gently cups your cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

"Riles, I… I love you."

"I love you too, Peaches."

"I meant - "

She cuts you off, "I know how you meant it, Maya. I meant it the same way."


	8. Chapter 8

She meant it the same way. She meant it the SAME WAY! You are internally screaming from her admission. Riley Matthews loves you. Really loves you. Not best friends kind of love. She loves you the same way you love her.

"Riley, will you… um… will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm not just some rebound right?"

You begin to panic, "How could you think that? Of course not! You're my whole world, Riles."

She's laughing at you. "I was kidding! Of course I will."

A smile creeps across your face, "You'll be my girlfriend? Really?" The smile has now spread across your entire face. This is the happiest you've ever felt. Happier than when Riley surprised you with the Paco's Tacos Bobblehead. Happier than when you won that art competition last month. Happier than watching your mother get married to Shawn.

Riley is nodding enthusiastically at you.

"Riley Matthews is my girlfriend," you say the words to yourself out loud. It doesn't feel real. Part of you worries this is a dream.

"Maya Hart is mine."

"Yaayyyyy!" You internally scream again. No, you are actually screaming. Out loud. In Riley's bedroom. In your _girlfriend's_ bedroom.

"Shhh," she places her hand on your shoulder. "You're going to freak out the neighbors."

"I'm your girlfriend. This is happening." You aren't sure what you need to convince yourself this is real. You've spent so many nights and days dreaming about this moment. Now that it's actually happening you are having difficulties accepting it as reality.

"It's happening, Peaches. I'm sorry it didn't happen sooner."

"Riles?"

"Yes?"

"Um… can I kiss you again?" Your gaze switches from her eyes to her mouth as you bite down on your lower lip.

"Yes," her voice was a whisper as she leaned in to close the space between the two of you.

You hear a moan but realize it came from you. You melt into the kiss and all worries of dreaming and reality fade away. This is real, it has to be. You could have never have dreamt in this much detail. You savor the texture of her lips, the taste of her kiss, and the feel of her hands running through your wavy blonde hair.

She pulls away, breaking the kiss, and you reluctantly open your eyes. "You are so beautiful, Riles."

A bright pink blush crosses her cheeks. "Am not."

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I stopped myself. I don't have to keep these things inside anymore. You're the most amazing and beautiful person on earth. Why do you think so many paintings were of you?"

"Wow…"

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I was just thinking about how many signs I ignored… how many ways you tried to tell me and I never noticed."

A small laugh escapes your lips, "It's ok. We are together now. I never thought I'd be this happy."

"Me too."

"You know what?"

"Hm?"

"I _really_ love this window!"

She laughs at you, nodding.

You lean back in to kiss her again.


End file.
